monsterlegendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Samael's Bastion Marathon Grand Prix
|eventdescription = The event is a Grand Prix. See the help page for Grand Prix events function.|image2 = Ui building-samaelsbastion-island v12x.png}}Ever since General Nishant took Samael's brother, Ismael, and crushed him into Cells, Samael’s only mission in life has been to find the General, defeat him, take his brother’s Cells and bring him back to life. He traded secrets from the Good Legions in exchange for information about Nishant’s whereabouts and, after the Lords of the Good Legions found out and banished him from their ranks, he turned to Dark monsters, looking for followers. There were lots of Dark monsters fascinated by Samael’s powers, especially the ones he used in order to play with both life and death, so it wasn’t long before he had built a personal army. His Dark soldiers infiltrated General Nishant’s ranks and discovered where his secret headquarters were. Samael headed there with his entire army behind him. He went through the gates of the fort and reached the main hall but, when he walked in, he was met by someone he could’ve never expected: his brother Ismael… except he didn’t look the same as before Nishant had taken his life. He was something like a Dark spirit, an ethereal dead version of himself, just floating under a hood in the middle of the hall. As dead as he looked, he also looked almighty, invincible. Samael commanded his troops to halt the operation and he slowly approached the floating spirit, but then a voice started speaking from the shadows behind it. “Welcome, Samael! I see you’ve already met my latest creation and best new soldier. I like to call him Nisael. Doesn't he remind you of someone? Hahahahaha! Oh, yes… When I took your brother, I crushed him into Cells, thinking I could use them to boost my own power, but I turned out to be wrong. His Cells were too pure to blend well with my own. That was a setback, I won’t deny it… But I always have a plan B, and you’re looking at my plan B right here! I recrafted Ismael using a couple of Dark tricks here and there, and… Ta-dah! Nisael came out. Would you like to test him? Don’t worry about hurting your brother, it’s more than likely he’ll be the one hurting you, hahahaha!” General Nishant’s words echoed inside Samael’s head and, for some seconds, he stood frozen. His first thought was that he couldn’t leave his brother there, forsaken in the claws of the monster who had killed him, but then he thought “Is he even my brother anymore?”. The pressure of having his whole army waiting for his command by his side and seeing Nishant’s red eyes relishing in his confusion right in front of him was driving him mad. He was still thinking when Nishant spoke again: “Think about this: Nisael, you, and me. We could rule everything if the three of us joined forces. I have my Dark army, this fort, and Nisael. You have your skills and your followers. And Nisael is the closest thing to invincible. You could be reunited with your brother. Make a decision.” Power or vengeance… a tough decision for Samael. A new marathon has started! If you want a Forsaken monster, you and your team will have to work for it: Forsaken monsters can only be ranked up and crafted with their own Cells! Nisael is a Forsaken Dark Support monster. He has impressive skills, like resurrecting an ally and giving them an extra turn, Evasion and Double Damage in one move! He can also resurrect all his allies at once with Damage Increase and Evasion. Several of his skills remove Life by percentages. He pressures his enemies by applying Death Countdowns to them and, in his special skill, he defeats an enemy immediately. Nisael is Tough at rank 0, Bulwark at rank 1, he gains Anticipation at rank 3, and at rank 4, he becomes a status caster, protecting the cooldowns of his allies. This will be a unique opportunity to get Nisael. You'll need him to access future events and offers available only for those who have him. Category:Event Category:Grand Prix